


The Hale Family Secret

by RhydianReigns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhydianReigns/pseuds/RhydianReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here is a brief summary of my story so far.</p><p> </p><p>The Hales was a noble and wealthy family who set sail across the sea over 200 years ago in the hopes of finding a beautiful land unspoiled by the masses.  Although their voyage was a long and arduous, when they landed they found a pleasant land where the only actual inhabitants was a small, local indigenous tribe and wildlife.  Once the Hale's had landed, the elder took it upon himself to learn the lay of the land and began mapping out the area at once.  While mapping out the area, the Elder Hale stood atop a hill overlooking the land. He then decided to build his home here and to construct a house so grand that it would be a beacon in the ever growing darkness.  The elder met with the local tribe to acquire the land, and after long and grueling negotiations, the family made a deal.  The place of their new home would cost them some of their precious belongings and jewels, but it was worth it because it would become their personal oasis, known from then on as Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My loving husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+loving+husband).



> Hey everyone so this my very first story unbeta'ed and well trying to decide if I should continue, just so you know this is being written mildly edited and submitted please don't judge on punctuation I hate punctuation or other mistakes kinks are being worked out as I go additional characters sexual situations and others will also be added down the line.

200 years ago a noble family set sail across the sea what seemed like months they finally landed in a country unspoiled by the masses the only actual inhabitants were the wildlife and local Indian tribe. While mapping out the area the elder stood atop a hill overlooking the land and decided to build his home here a home so grand that it would be a beacon in the ever-growing darkness, so after long and grueling negotiations with the local tribe the family traded some of their wealth and other things for the land and named their little oasis Beacon Hills. With the help of a few men of the local tribe the building of the house took 3 years and was a magnificent sight to behold the house could be seen from miles around but for extra protection the elder had the house and 6 acres of the land fenced in made from very tall trees and every full moon the tribe would hear the sounds of howling coming from the guarded land and would wonder but would never put too much thought into it since the family would come down every other week and trade for fruits and vegetables Finally on the elders death bed he sent his daughter down to the tribe and to ask the chief if he could send his greatest warrior to the home for he was dying and needed to ask him a great favor upon returning to the house the warrior was taken to the dying elder and sat by him and asked what can I a humble warrior do for you I am no healer so I possess no power to make you better as the elder started to speak a sound so mighty rose from the elders mouth that the warrior jumped to his feet and went into a defence position cause he did not know what was about to happen but the elder called to him and said I am dying young warrior and I need your help protecting my family from the dangers of the outside world and from their selves listening closely and carefully the elder explained his family's background and their affliction, not truly understanding the elder changed into a great beast with glowing red eyes, sharp deadly claws, and hair dark as night upon seeing this the warrior bowed and spoke of a prophecy of a family of beasts who would come and protect the tribe and the land from those who wish to do harm Slowly transforming back the elder asked the warrior to protect his family until one from his family is ready and able to lead humbly excepting the role as protector of the family of beasts upon leaving the warrior turned around and asked what shall i do if others come the elder said bring all before my family and with a vow of no harm they shall protect them but vengeance shall be mine for all who wish to do harm to my family or the people of Beacon Hills With a simple nod the warrior turned to exit the room but before he could reach the handle he turned and asked what shall i call thee all this time we have spent and I still not know your name is it cursed, is its very utterance a sin, tell me Lord what shall I call you and your great family turning towards the window the warrior sees the dying elder looking out towards the trees and giving a deep rumble that slightly sounded of a laugh and said young warrior no our name is not cursed and uttering it is not a sin for it has been ages since we have spoken our name that we just don't use it but for you my protector you may know us as Hale and with little time I have left what may I call you the young warrior who was now standing next to Hale my tribe goes by the name Stilinski we are a powerful tribe and know that this secret will stay with me and my kin only as they stood looking out towards the trees and it was said that this is how the first alliance was formed but that was many many moons ago and the town of Beacon Hills still thrive with thousands of townsfolk and a small supernatural community that no one seems to notice or bothers with but as it was in the beginning every new guest to the town has to present themselves to the great family whose house still stands on the hill overlooking the town and much to every one's suspicions the town still grows and the house on the hill still stands but no one has seen the mysterious family all they know is that they are very wealthy and supportive of the town people have surmised and made guesses that they have killed each other and haunts the town and the house but tradition continues until the town gets a new sheriff and a very curious young man who wants to know more about the house and its inhabitants you can only read so much history from old books before you want to know the truth


	2. The New Sheriff and the curious young man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows after Claudia's death both John and Stiles moved away until a mysterious phone call brings them back to the town the phone call will be a flashback in the next chapter and I know the title doesn't make sense in this chapter

Moving back to the Stilinksi home was hard for them they moved away when Claudia died she was the heart and soul of their world and even though it hurt Stiles was somewhat happy to return he missed his friends he grew up with talking on the phone or Skyping was okay but not the real thing for him so when Stiles pulled into his family home with his father John he mourned knowing that this was the house he last saw his mother happy and alive now it was just a shell a shell full of broken memories a mix of good and bad but it was home looking over at his father John a small tear slid down Stiles eye and John being John wiped his grieving son's tears away only saying Shhh it's okay to cry but just remember only think of the good nodding Stiles and John got out of the Uhaul and started to unload their belongings back into their home After what seemed like hours the truck was empty, Johns car was back in it's rightful place and boxes upon boxes stood in the living room flopping down on the couch Stiles looking tired and covered in grime looked up at John and asked so what's for dinner pop's and don't say pizza cause if I see a pizza again any time soon I think I will turn into one, John giggling your on your own kid I start my new job today slamming his head back against the couch Stiles humphed and said oh yeah all hail sheriff Stilinski the man who came home to protect Beacon Hills from the baddies laughing at what he just said John glared playfully at Stiles Oh ha ha funny man and stay out of trouble here I will not save you if you get into any mischief here and try to keep Scott out of it laughing Stiles gives a wolfish grin oh yeah I should call him and give him the good news running his hand through Stiles messy dirty hair John simply said all right kid I'm gonna go get showered and head to work don't stay up late tonight you have school in the morning with that Stiles kicked his legs like a kid and pounded his fists against the couch screaming I don't wanna go back I don't wanna I hate it and coach hates me all John could say was well you tend to give him a reason to and well you did give him the whole history of circumcision scaring him and that Greenberg kid so you are just gonna have to deal with that and John ran upstairs shut the door to the bathroom leaving Stiles downstairs to reminisce on his past shenanigans only to be pulled out of his thoughts by the growling of his stomach getting up he pulled out his phone and dialed the only person in the world who could match him in his eating but first he thought he would play a little trick on his old friend As he dialed he was giggling and had a wolfish grin on his face when a sleepy voice came on the other line hello hey Scott what's going on nothing much man kinda tired what are you doing Stiles trying to hide his laughter said I got some bad news my dad is taking a FBI job in Florida and we are moving there and selling the old house a panicking sound of wheezing and tears came over the other line as Scott was trying to breathe he was losing his best friend and brother forever in between puffs from his inhaler Scott was pleading with Stiles to talk to his dad and ask him to come home when finally Stiles couldn't stand it anymore and laughed so loud that Scott yelled what the fuck dude still giggling now on the floor holding his stomach dude I am home and my dad's the new sheriff with hearing that the other line went dead leaving Stiles talking to himself in the phone um hello Scott where did ya go buddy Scott with a shrug Stiles threw his phone on the couch and started unpacking A few minutes later there was a loud pounding on the door and John descended the stairs slowly holding a hand out to Stiles signaling him not to move as the poundings got louder and louder drawing his gun John slowly opened the door and shoved the barrel of his gun right into Scotts chest sending him flying backwards off the porch looking down at a Scott who now looks like a wounded puppy pulls him up and into a deep hug it's good to see you son while this is all happening Stiles has launched himself on the floor again laughing so hard that his dad had scared Scott so bad that he nearly pissed his pants John of course not finding this funny asked Scott what the hell was he thinking the only reason you should be banging on my door like that is if someone's dead or Stiles is being held against his will Scott looking down at his shoes with a pout sorry Mr. Stilinski when Stiles said that you guys were back I had to come over to see for myself John nodding well we are back now if you excuse me I gotta get to work I believe my diabolical son of mine may have some mischief for you guys tonight turning back to a still giggling Stiles John said see ya in the am kid and remember what I said getting off the floor he walked over to the door yeah yeah no staying up late AND and getting into trouble saluting like a soldier Stiles watched as his dad left for work leaving Scott and him standing on the porch After what seemed like an eternity Scott looked over his best friend with a huge smile it is you and you are home launching into Stiles's arms tackling him to the ground in the biggest hug ever after a while Stiles looked over at Scott and asked dude are you hungry all Scott could say was i could eat After a pig athon of burgers and curly fries they are about to leave the diner when Stiles mentions he needs to get dinner for his dad after a few minutes with food in hand they head over to the police station to drop off the food when Stiles says so whats there to do here now Scott explains about the new arcade that opened, the skate park, and everything else there is to do and also catching him up on events past listening and bobbing his head Scott stops Stiles in his tracks and says But before we go any further there is something you must do first


End file.
